What Have I Done to Deserve This?
I used to be so scared of the dark, now I just kind of embrace it as part of my life. Everyday I would be so scared to go outside. Now I go out no problem at 3 in the morning. Well my usual day is sleep till around six and stay up til about 10 in the morning. I play Games a lot so I enjoy playing with friends, or at least having the company of them to talk to. My girlfriend usually texts me til about 3 then falls asleep. Well as I was just staying up one night I decided I should try and sleep. I had nothing else better to do. I lay in my bed and close my eyes. I open them and look at the clock, 3:30. I only slept for thirty minutes. I can't sleep without noise so I have music in the background. I turn it off and lay down for a while, I go downstairs because I have this urge to check on everyone. No one is home. I think this is a little weird. They wouldn't leave unless it was a emergency. I brush it off and figure there was one and I'll know about it later. I was outside to grab me a drink because we keep our drinks outside on the porch. I walk out and I see something red on our pathway to the driveway. I walk off the porch to investigate. It's a little musky outside, and very dark. I get my phone out and use the flashlight. I look down and this red substance. It feels like blood. I follow the trail to out back. I'm so curious. I know I should wait till daylight soon but I can't stop, like something is pulling me to my backyard. My backyard is full of woods so it is really creepy. I trail back there to the firepit. I look around and I see a pool of this red blood like substance. I see a body lying there. I stand there, I'm in shock, I can't move. I slowly start making my way towards it. Very small steps, I hear a bird fly off. I stop to check my surroundings. There's nothing there, only trees and silence. I start making my way towards the outline of this body. I turn it over. It's a little girl. I don't know who it is. I turn around and run. My foot hits something and I trip. I hear footsteps in front of me so I look up. It's the little girl. I stand there in awe. She steps in the moonlight and I get a better look at what she looks like. Her face is bloody, she only has one eye, the other is popped out and dangling there. I lay there unable to get up, staring in pure shock. She tilts her head and I can hear snapping. Did she just break her own neck? I have no time to think about this, I get up as quick as I can and run. I hear her yelling for help. I push it aside and I run harder. I open the back door to my house and slam the door and lock it. I'm shaking so bad it's hard to stand. My legs feel weak. I feel a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen and terror fills my body I turn around and there she is. Staring at me. She looks so scared. I gain all the courage in my body to ask her one question, "What do you want from me?" She looks as if she's appalled by the question. The look of disgust on her face frightened me. She runs to the nearest drawer. She pulls out a knife and starts to cut off her limbs. I'm so terrified. Why would she do this? Who could even began to think of doing this to themselves? First she cuts off a finger. Then another. Then another, until all of her fingers are now on the floor. She then draws back and cuts her hand off. Blood starts spewing everywhere. She now is just sawing her arm off with the knife. Every push and pull I can hear steal to bone. She sits on the floor and starts cutting off her legs. I can't move. It's like something is holding me back. All she has is her arm. It has to be over she has no limbs to cut with. She spins her head 180 degrees and stares at me. She throws the knife at me. I open my eyes to realize it was all just a dream as I check the clock. It's 5 in the morning. I sigh. It was all just a dream. I sit up and a sudden pain fills my body. I look down at my gut. There is a large knife in my stomach. I look up and see the girl sitting in my chair. All her limbs are back. I stare at her blank face. I ask her what she wants for the final time. She looks at me and smiles. It was time to get the final candidate for his biding. "Who is he?" I ask. She looks at me with very sorry eyes and nods to the left corner. There is a man there. Dressed in all black. Very tall, very thin. He has a very pale face. He smiles. His teeth are stained yellow. He slowly walks over towards me and says, "I'm the one that takes the souls where they need to go." Like the grim reaper? I think to myself. I'm unable to say it because of how terrified I am. He looks at me like I just slapped him in the face. He kicks me in the gut and the knife gets shoved in farther. Blood smears my sheets. I look up at him and he says "You can think of it like that, and from what I've seen you're a coward. Can't help a little girl, make her hurt herself over you." He punches me in the gut with so much force the knife goes the rest of the way through. I look down and my entrails are hanging out. I fall back down in my bed. I open my eyes to another relief that it was just a dream. When I look over at my clock my body fills with horror. It's 3:30 in the morning. Category:Dismemberment